PPGs and RRBs Z: Love At First Sight
by BlazeKittyCat78
Summary: Mimi fell in love with Butch on Valentine's Day PS: Please comment


PPGs and RRBs Z in " Love At First Sight"

In the unknown zone, Him watching all the action of the powerpuffs

- I can believe you've being defeated by those girls, said Him, well Happy Valentine's Day!

Mimi sigh and looked at Butch

-What's wrong my sweetheart ? Asked Him

Mimi is still looking at Butch

- OMG! You're in love with that green guy,aren't you?

Mimi nodded and looked upset cause they was a scene of Buttercup and Butch about to kiss

- Aww but he loves Buttercup said

- Butch... Said Mimi

- Well I got an idea, my little devil

Him is given her a dark pink bottle and whisper in her ear then she give him a family kiss

At New Townsville, love is in the air cause it's Valentine's Day. All the citizens having valentines but except the Powerpuffs

- Valentine's Day is the most romantic day ever! Said Blossom

- I would like to give Boomer a card with lots of kisses, said Bubbles

- Aww so sweet. Said Blossom

- And what about you, Buttercup? Asked Bubbles, are you give something to Butch on Valentine's Day?

Buttercup blushed and daydream about him

- Hello! Yelled Blossom , Buttercup!?

Buttercup awaken

- So what is your Valentine gift for him? Asked Blossom

- I don't know , Buttercup respond

- Why not a box of chocolates ? Said Blossom

- Or why not love poems or flowers?! Said Blossom

- Cool but... I was wondering what will he get me... Said Buttercup quietly

- What?! Said Blossom and Bubbles

- Nothing ! Said Buttercup

In the middle of the sky , where the boys are flying.

- I would love to give a big kiss to Bubbles, said Boomer

- Too bad blossom's first kiss was in a fight, Mocked Brick I wonder what I'll give her on V-day

- And what about you, Butch? Asked Brick, are you going to give a Valentine gift to Buttercup?

Butch blushed and daydream about her and remembered the almost kiss scene

-Butch! Are you there?! Yelled Butch

Butch awakened then they saw a shadow, it was Mimi

- Well well well, if it isn't the little devil Mocked Brick, back from some more?

Mimi's eyes are glowing

- She looks kinda familiar, don't you think? Asked Boomer

_ I don't know , but she looks kinda hot when she's a demon, Said Butch

Mimi's eyes stop glowing and looked at Butch then it was blurry and heart around him

- Well enough miss demon, let's do this! Yelled Brick

Mimi threw a iron at Brick but he ducked

- Ha, is that all you got!?Yelled Brick

Mimi came closer to Brick then hold him closer until Brick blushed but she kicked him then threw him to Boomer then they both fell down

- What the heck did you that for? Asked Butch

Mimi turned at Butch then she romantically hugged him

- If you want to be alone with me you could just ask, said Butch

Mimi took his hand and there was cloud with a picnic basket and picnic towel with lots of hearts on it

- Well I am kinda hungry, said Butch

Mimi and Butch sit down and watch the clouds then the wind was blowing and Mimi transformed back into human

At the Professor's lab

- I wonder where the boys are? Asked Blossom

- Nevermind that! Shouted Bubbles, so Ken who will be your valentine?

- Umm no one? Respond Ken

- Why aren't you telling them that Kasey is your valentine?! Asked Professor

Ken blushed and Blossom was shocked

- You didn't tell me that had a crush on my annoying little sister ?! I gonna...

- Girls! Yelled Poochi , It's Brick and Boomer they're falling!

- Not for long ! Shouted Bubbles , let's go!

Bubbles and Blossom fly away to save the boys( minus Butch)

In the middle of sky, Brick and Boomer are still falling but Buttercup saved them

- Do you idiots know how to fly? Asked Buttercup

- We do but that devil girl knocked us out ! Respond Brick

- Devil girl? Oh I remember ! Where's Butch? Asked Buttercup

- He's with her, Respond Boomer

Blossom and Bubbles arrived

- What happened? Asked Bubbles

- That devil girl has Butch, respond Buttercup, and she's gonna pay!

At the picnic cloud, Mimi feeding Butch grapes, while he laying down on her legs

- Do you talk often? Asked Butch

Mimi shakes her head to say no

- Oh do you have a name? Asked Butch

Mimi nodded and show him the necklace with her name on it

- Mimi... Said Butch, that's a pretty name for a demon

Mimi licked her claw

- So, Mimi why do you want to be alone with me? Asked Butch

Mimi blushed and she turned a cloud shape like a heart then Butch blushed

- Now I get it, coughed Butch but I like somebody else

Mimi give him a grape juice( with the love potion) then his eyes turned dark pink

-Megaton Dunk! Yelled Buttercup

Mimi got hit and by Buttercup's attack then she fell of the picnic cloud but got catched by Butch

- Dude what are you doing? Asked Boomer

- Something wrong with his eyes, said Bubbles

- I agree with Bubbles, said Blossom, something wrong with him, we have to take him and that devil girl to the professor's lab

- Her name is Mimi, said Butch

- Whatever, let's go said Blossom

At the professor's lab, Butch got tied up and the professor is checking his eyes

- So? Asked Bubbles

- What's going on ? Asked Brick, what happen to my bro?

- Well it looks like that he drank a love potion, said Professor

- And did Mimi gave him a love potion? Asked Buttercup

- Do you know how to think!? Asked Blossom, Butch plus Love potion plus Mimi equals

- Mimi is in love with Butch, respond Bubbles

Buttercup's face turned red and her ears is steaming, she rushed to butch

- Snap out of it you're for a ... Professor interrupted Buttercup

- Immortal demon... Said the professor

- Yeah what he said! Shouted Buttercup

- You may tell me things about her but thinking about the opposites said Butch

- What does that mean? Asked Blossom

- How do we cure the potion?! Asked Brick

- Hold on, said the professor, about she was born from the underworld, she's half- human, half- demon and her parents are *gasp*

- What's wrong? Asked the Mayor

- Her father is Him, respond the professor

Everyone was shocked

- I knew she looked fimiliar, said Poochi

- You're falling for him's daughter! Yelled buttercup to butch

- What's the stupid cure?! Yelled Boomer and Brick

- Ok, ok said the professor the cure is *blush* a true love's kiss

Mimi woke up and everyone looked at Buttercup

- Oh no! Said Buttercup

- But you have to, said Bubbles even though a girl imagine her first kiss

- I know but it's worth a try, respond Buttercup

Buttercup walked to butch but Mimi transform into a devil and took butch

- She got away! Yelled Brick

- Oh great! Shouted Buttercup

- We have to go! Yelled Blossom

They flew away to get Butch back

In the city of New Townsville,Mimi untied Butch and transform back into a human

- Well it look like we're alone now, my sweets, said Butch

Then they fly away in the middle of the cloud

In the unknown zone

- Aw, my little girl is growing up, isn't she? If the sun sets Butch will hers forever

Him is with a girl in the shadow

At the picnic cloud, Mimi and Butch watching the sunset

- Hold it right there! Yelled Blossom were not through with you

- Wait, Blossom, said Buttercup, this is my fight

Mimi got angry and got transform into a devil again

- Sonic Swing! Shouted Buttercup

She missed Mimi

Mimi used a Angry Birds Slingshot with Bomb bird

- Hurry! The sun is setting! Yelled Bubbles

- You're not going to have him! Yelled Buttercup

Buttercup's hammer got bigger

- Buttercup Finish! Shouted Buttercup

Mimi got knocked out and disappeared

- Mimi? Said butch sadly

Buttercup made Butch turn around by grabbing his shoulder then kissed him on the lips and the sun sets

Then..

- Mimi.. Said Butch gently

Everyone was upset but Butch's eyes open turned green again

- Is not as awesome as you , continued Butch

Everyone is happy then Buttercup kisses him again after they were at a Valentine's day party and everybody has a date

- Well girls said the Mayor you did it again

- Well it was Buttercup who defeated Mimi, said Blossom

Bubbles looked very excited then Boomer gave her a bouquet

- Happy Valentine's Day! Said Boomer

- Oh Boomer said Bubbles, that's so sweet

Bubbles blushed

At the balcony, Blossom was all alone upset cause she didn't have a date to the party

- Hey said Brick

- Hi, respond Blossom sadly

- I wanted to give this said Brick

The gift from Brick was a heart necklace and Blossom was really happy

- I hate to say this but Happy Valentine's Day said Brick

Blossom's eyes turn into hearts and hugged him

- That's the most sweetest thing you ever give to me! Said Blossom loudly

- Glad you like it, said Brick

Blossom still hugging him

- Can't you let me go !? Said Brick angrily

- But it's now one of my favorite moments

- Let me g*sigh* let's just go back to the party said Brick

Brick grabbed Blossom's hand and go back to the party

In the party, Buttercup drinking a punch

- At least I'm not wearing skirt said Buttercup in her head

- Hey Babe, said Butch in flirty tone

Buttercup blushed

- Uuh hey respond Buttercup

- Thanks for saving me from Mimi, continued Butch

- No prob, said Buttercup, even though a girl doesn't imagine her first kiss

- So I wanted to give you something said Butch

The gift from Butch is a rose made of rubies(for red) and emerald( for green)

- Woah it's beautiful ! Said Buttercup

- Happy Valentine's Day! Said Butch

Butch and Buttercup kiss

- Hey Ken, said Bubbles, where is your valentine?

- But I don't have one, said Ken

Kasey walks in

- Hi Ken! Said Kasey

Ken blushed

- Umm hi, Ken respond

- So its Valentine's Day so I was wondering, said Kasey will you be my Valentine ?

- Aww that's so adorable said Bubbles come on Ken hold her hand

Ken's heart was beating harder and harder then he holds Kasey's hand

- I guess I will said Ken

After that everyone slow dance

- You'll pay for this, Powerpuffs! Yelled Him in the unknown zone, I don't have only one daughter!

Him's second daughter eyes glowed and still in the shadows.

The End


End file.
